pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil's Seven (Truth and Ideals)
The Devil's Seven, or more properly known in the canon proper, Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Celesteela, Kartana, and Guzzlord, are the only intended appearances of the canonical Ultra Beasts in Truth and Ideals solely because their depictions here are the most unhinged, graphic, and darkest aspect of their actual selves solely due to the context of how they all appear; they are visions that serve as the literal destruction of N's inner world breaking apart around him, and while all seven species exist in the canon proper, they don't physically appear and instead physical appearances of Ultra Beasts are left towards the fan-made designs. The term "Devil's Seven" refers to the fact they all refer to themselves as a single entity; an incarnation of N's mind as nothing more of the reality of what he was towards Team Plasma as depicted by the Ultra Beasts; nothing more than a puppet king for Ghetsis to lead behind and exploit, in which Ghetsis himself is represented by a fusion of a twisted rendition of N himself and a Nihilego which serves as the "Motherbeast" of the whole swarm that appears. Their shared name originates from the music played while planning out and writing the scene itself; a remix of the Yellow Devil's theme as used for Mega Man: Powered Up. All seven of them appear exclusively within Chapter 60: Unforgiving Cold. Personality Due to the unhinged behaviors exhibited by all seven of them, it is highly believed that these specific Ultra Beasts are a swarm which form a small sub-faction of the Ambassadors. According to Flare, she had once fought a Buzzwole who had bulked up to such immense extremes that her Dramon Killer weaponry shredded itself upon contact due to how dense it was at that point. Tempest reports having seen entire swarms of Kartana much like these in which they glass anything they're given a designated target area for, and was even tricked into loading ammunition that were these same Kartana in disguise which made him feel incredibly uneasy for weeks. More importantly, the unknown humanoid which the Nihilego Motherbeast uses as a host is implied to be N's inner psyche personified as the puppet king he was originally for Team Plasma's purposes, with the possibility that Nihilego represents Ghetsis. Not only that, but according to Brycen who was watching the whole ordeal in shock, actively tried to snap N out of this specific encounter because Brycen was not only horrified by whatever he was seeing going on with his end, but also the fact some of the others present were becoming very prone to panicking at any given time. Celesteela and Guzzlord's behavior were both more in line with their canon depictions, except it was clear here that they were being bossed around by the Motherbeast without the two of them even remotely arguing back. In addition, while Buzzwole's flexing and posing was not out of the ordinary, it utilized these same poses as it was in the middle of attacking opponents and sucking out bodily fluids from slain victims to become even more swollen in appearance, which itself is already known to be able to do in the canon as well. In an odd twist, Buzzwole is attacking under orders whereas in the same AU continuity, Buzzwole is otherwise a very stubborn Ultra Beast that only follows orders if given immense praise for its looks, meaning the Motherbeast's neurotoxin were forcing it into violence. Pheromosa's depiction to keep N paralyzed also falls more in line with with their canon depiction as well; a figure so stunningly beautiful that they memorized all who gazed upon them. It wasn't made clear if Pheromosa was a male or not considering N's homosexuality, or if Pheromosa in this case ignored sexual preferences in any victim who took sight of them. Regardless, the only confirmed male from the Ultra Beasts was the N-like host being used by the Motherbeast. Although, in the case of some of the Ultra Beasts like Buzzwole and Guzzlord, both of those two are referred to with more masculine pronouns, but despite Buzzwole's very distinctly male design, it's never referred to as male directly. Guzzlord's behavior is incredibly brutal compared to the others; anything and everything, no exceptions, that came into range of its massive maul it would eat until nothing remained and its path became clear, including buildings, entire lakes, debris scattered by Celesteela and Kartana, a mattress including those resting on it, various humans and Pokémon that had the misfortune of getting in its way, and even other Ultra Beasts that had the misfortune of being killed and their corpse, again, being in the way of its path. Xurkitree was unusually quiet and unpredictable in nature; much of the vision it spent locking itself to the ground and sucking up electrical energies from the land to where the ground began to rupture in response. However, something Xurkitree, after having completely devastated an area, moved to fire a gigantic beam of concentrated energy that was powerful enough to actually distort reality before it moved to another location to repeat the cycle of gaining more energy. Celesteela often displayed next to no mind of its own during its assigned tasks to burn things to the ground. Often spending much of the vision in the air in a spaceship like stance, it simply flew across areas in groups to burn things behind it with its exhaust flames. However, sometimes it would forces its exhaust vents to face the ground as it appears to use Heavy Slam to ignite a massive, explosive napalm fire afterwards before resuming flight. Due to the fact these specific incarnations of the canon Ultra Beasts only appear in a vision and thus are not real, they are capable of using moves they otherwise wouldn't have access to, such as Xurkitree having Light of Ruin, Buzzwole with Close Combat and Drain Punch, Celesteela with Blast Burn, among other odd moves. In addition, each Ultra Beast has an additional effect to their Beast Boost ability than they do normally; Nihilego gives itself increased intelligence which primarily gives it Trainer AI, Buzzwole becomes much more violent with more buffs and hits harder if it moves last, Pheromosa forces the next sent out target, regardless of gender or ability, to fall in love with them and become immobilized, Xurkitree can't have its accuracy reduced by moves used against eyes, Celesteela has the ability to ignite the terrain and trap the next opponent in a Fire Spin effect and immediately burn the target if possible, Kartana has an increased amount of damage to contact moves, and Guzzlord can heal itself if the KO is made using a biting move. Trivia * While the name of this incarnation of the seven Ultra Beasts from the canon originates from a remix of Yellow Devil's theme of Mega Man fame being listened to during planning and scripting, the name is an also an in-joke due to the fact there may be the very slim possibility that the Ultra Beasts from the canon are based off of the Seven Deadly Sins, but while some connections are obvious, not all of the Ultra Beasts fit the bill of a specific sin to get any actual credence to this idea. * The name also originates due to an in-joke regarding the author using Xurkitree in the Battle Tree for the first time which lead to the Xurkitree being re-nicknamed as "D The Big", which is a play of "D The Superior" from the Chinese bootleg of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, in which the name referred to Palpatine. The reason for the nickname is due to the fact the only opponents to succeed in KOing Xurkitree were either faster flat out, or could withstand an attack and OHKO with a Ground Move if strong enough. * Buzzwole's more brutal depiction is mostly due to the fact Buzzwole is often seen as being more goofy due to the fact it constantly poses and the lore can't determine whether it's just boasting, trying to threaten, or both. With Buzzwole's posing addiction, the gimmick was turned into various attacking moves as to further inflate Buzzwole's ego. * Pheromosa is unusual out of the genderless Pokémon in Truth and Ideals due to being the sole Pokémon which is genderless to use the they/them pronouns. This mostly is the result of the fact during Pheromosa's sole appearance, they managed to paralyze N with their beauty, but the issue being Pheromosa resembles a thin woman in build whereas N is a homosexual in this continuity, so the fact what N sees from Pheromosa is instead a more extreme bishonen type of male in his gaze upon them. * Nihilego's human host, a twisted version of N, was originally supposed to be a completely separate antagonist, but ended up getting his planned arc scrapped and his design being converted into what the human half of the Motherbeast Nihilego looks like; in this continuity, the term Motherbeast when used for Nihilego basically refers to a given specimen as a sort of hive queen that has dominance over the other specimens nearby. * The reason the canon Ultra Beasts are not being used for real until an adaptation of Sun and Moon is made is because the Ultra Beasts that take the focus instead, being fan-made ones, are designed specifically as analogs to Non-Pokémon originating characters which make more sense with Truth and Ideals in context. * A Class 20 Ambassador technically doesn't exist; a life-form that registers as a Class 20 threat level has all of the standard abilities of an Ambassador, but due to the twisted nature of such entities, can't be affiliated with any given faction exclusively. * The dialogue for the Ultra Beasts during the nightmare sequence is unusual compared to other characters with haunting voices in the story; various words relating to the Ultra Beasts and what they are get translated into multiple languages of differing letters than the English alphabet much of the time, and the different language translations are disassembled and reassembled into gibberish which no longer has any meaning to the words used to create the dialogue in the first place. Category:Ultra Beasts Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Minor Characters in Truth and Ideals Category:Ambassador Characters Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Villains Category:Villain groups Category:Fictional Villains Category:Shiramu-Kuromu